


A Small Surprise

by saphire_dance



Series: Siblings [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Fic, Gen, Pre-Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has a little surprise for Dick.</p><p>Reading the first fic in this series is a must for understanding. (it's short and cute, just go read it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Surprise

Dick jumped down the stairs to the bunker two time. "Alfred said you had something I needed to see."

Tim turned around. He held a small bundle in his arms. It took Dick a moment to realize what it was. "Is that a baby?"

"You should give up Batman and call yourself Captain Obvious. Yes, it's a baby."

"Why do you have a baby?"

"You asked me to check up on what Talia was up to. Jason and I…"

"Jason?"

"Yes, Jason. He knows Talia better than I do. She doesn't operate exactly like Ra's." The baby in Tim's arms woke, and Tim started rocking it. "You're the one who asked me to look into this. Don't act so surprised."

"Look into… Dami said… Oh my God! Tell me everything."

Tim nodded rocking from side to side as a baby cooed in his arms. "She had labs all over. DNA samples, Bruce, Dami, everyone. We destroyed everything, but… He was floating in this glass bubble and…” Tim looked at the baby and then back to Dick, a helpless expression on his face. “We broke him out. Leslie says he's a little small, but otherwise healthy. So congrats. You're big brother, again."

Tim held the baby out for Dick to take. Dick stared dumbfounded for a moment. Then the baby cooed and Dick just had to hold him. Dick smiled down at the baby. "We need, heh, we need lots of things, but he, he needs a name."

"Oliver?" Tim grinned at Dick, laughing softly at the joke.

"No!" Damian slipped out of the shadows, his lips curling as he looked at the baby. "As disgusting as that creature is, I won't let you name it Oliver."

"He's not a creature, he's our baby brother." Dick sighed.

"He's an abomination." Damian peered at the baby. "You're not going to make him Robin are you?" From anyone else. It would've been a ridiculous statement, but Damian was utterly serious.

Dick knelt down so he was on a level with Damian. "We're not making him Robin. Not ever if I can help it."

Emotions flickered across Damian's face so quickly Dick couldn't get a read on them, but he would have hugged him if he hadn't been holding the baby. "Fine we can keep him. But I'm not letting you two idiots name him."

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this quite some time ago, but when Damian's death happened I found that I couldn't finish it. I was hoping to find/give a perfect name to the little fellow, but I think it works without one. If anyone has a good suggestion I'm all ears.


End file.
